Movie Seduction
by Seann
Summary: Ino has fallen for the lazy Shikamaru, despite multiple advances he still hasn't realized her feelings for him. She plots a movie marathon at her house, just the two of them to reveal her feelings. ShikaIno. ONESHOT. Lime scenes.


**Movie Seduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shikamaru, Sakura or Ino, or any characters, places or anything related to Naruto.

* * *

**

"A movie marathon… what, why?" The brown haired boy questioned.  
The bossy blonde blue eyes lit up. "Because! It would be fun! Tonight, alright Shikamaru?"  
Shikamaru let out a sigh, was there any point in arguing further with the confident Ino? No. Just give in and save trouble. "Fine… Who else is coming?"  
Ino smirked. "Just us!"  
"What?"  
The blonde flicked her long ponytail. "Exactly that! Just come over later tonight, got it! Don't make me come get you myself!"  
"Yea yea…" Shikamaru replied. Ino had been acting strange lately, even the genius Nara couldn't understand what she was up to. It was strange.

The two were standing on the top of one of Konoha's buildings, the one where Shikamaru laid observing clouds, she had came up and interrupted his session of relaxing, just to ask for a movie marathon, before leaving the confused Nara.  
"Sakura's waiting, so I'll be off. See you tonight, right?" Ino questioned as she began to left.  
"Yea…" Shikamaru said before lying back down on the bench, watching the sky.

Ino skipped off walking down the stairs to the bottom of the building.  
"So what did he say?"  
The blonde glanced around to find Sakura, waiting at the bottom of the building.  
"Oh there you are, Sakura. He agreed." Ino said with a grin.  
Sakura frowned. "This is so sudden… it's a bit surprising, Ino."  
The two talked as they walked through Konoha.  
"It hit me by surprise too, to be honest." The blonde replied.  
It was only recently that Ino had the strangest feelings, ones she recognized well from her time with Sasuke, well not exactly the same feelings, they were stronger, it wasn't lust, it was actual… care and possibly love, but it wasn't for her childhood crush Uchiha Sasuke but Shikamaru. The times they had spent together made her so happy, even if it was for only a mission, or lunch with others. Just being around Shikamaru, and that awkward clumsy smile that he showed occasionally.  
From there on, Ino had decided to make Shikamaru her's! Sasuke was so unimportant now, it was so surprising for the blonde to admit that she had fallen for the lazy shirker, he wasn't bad looking, of course the famous Sasuke was better looking, but Shikamaru wasn't much of a drop from there, in fact Ino quite enjoyed his looks.  
"I just don't get it." Ino continued. "It's so depressing, someone like me falling for someone so lazy!"  
Sakura laughed. "Yet your still planning on getting with him so strongly!"  
"You can't fight love, Sakura!" She replied quickly, as if she was lecturing the pink haired girl.  
Sakura laughed. "It's a bit early to call it love, don't you think, Ino?"  
Ino let out a sigh. "I suppose so. But… I'm supposed to end up with someone energetic, and confident, and amazing. But Shikamaru… I wouldn't call him energetic, I suppose he's confident… and he is a great ninja. But… it just doesn't seem to fit."  
Sakura laughed as the blonde fired up.  
"But still, I will make him mine! He must know of my feelings, a girl in love is a powerful thing, Sakura!"  
"So your gonna make your final advance tonight then?" Sakura questioned.  
Ino nodded. "I've tried watching clouds with him, and trying to hint at it. Nothing. Tried influencing him to ask me out for lunch, but he invited Naruto and Choji also! He's so dense!!" She yelled.  
"Well good luck tonight then"  
"Sakura! I won't need luck, I'm pretty confident in myself." Ino replied with a grin.

Sakura and Ino parted, as Ino prepared for her movie marathon at late night with Shikamaru.  
The blonde stood looking in the mirror. "This is so strange… Shikamaru. Gah, I feel so stupid falling for someone like you."  
Ino turned looking at her curves in the mirror in her outfit, casual purple singlet and a denim skirt, simple and cute.  
"Although it's a bit cold… for this…" The blonde commented on her outfit as she looked down at herself. "But I need to look cute… I've got it."  
She changed her top to a long sleeve pink and purple fashionable top, and grabbed a pair of long socks pulling them above her knee.  
She nodded at herself. "Perfect"  
Ino grabbed a hairband pulling her hair into the normal ponytail, before skipping out of her room, and downstairs.  
The blonde wandered into the kitchen pulling out a large bowl for popcorn, before a knock at the door pulled her out of her silent world, she rushed to the door opening to reveal the lazy boy wearing a long sleeve plain green shirt, and baggy black pants.

_You could of dressed up._ "Shikamaru! Great, you're here!"  
The boy entered the house, looking around. "Where's Inoichi?"  
Ino closed the door turning to Shikamaru. "He's out for the night, it's just us."  
"Is it really alright, your dad's pretty protective. The idea of a boy in the house while he's gone is pretty taboo isn't it?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Daddy won't know. He doesn't get back till late tomorrow. Plus the idea of being in this house by myself worries me a bit, so I had to invite someone you see."  
"Why didn't you stay at Sakura's?"  
Ino frowned, she was over his questions. She just wanted to enjoy time with him, and he just kept prodding at her. "I thought it'd be nice for us to spend time together, alright?" She replied annoyed.  
Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Yeah yeah… Your making it sound like torture."  
Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's just have fun!... I've got popcorn, and I chose a couple of movies. You'd like them, they're not all romancy so don't worry."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Cool." He commented as he wandered over to the lounge, sitting on it as he glanced over to the coffee table with a couple of dvds.  
Ino walked over taking a seat on the other side of the lounge. "So which one did you want to watch first?"  
"Your choice."  
Ino nodded as she picked up a movie, taking the DVD and placing it in the DVD player. "You know Yukie Fujikaze in this movie thay plays the princess, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had a mission with her. How lucky is that!" She commented as she sat back down on the opposite side of the two seater lounge to Shikamaru, before pressing play on the remote.

It was about half way through the movie, before Ino decided to try and make her move, the two had been chatting throughout the movie, Shikamaru looked comfortable his legs spread out across the lounge, nearly reaching Ino who was sitting upright.  
"I wanna lie down too" She commented.  
Shikamaru nodded. "So just put your legs ontop of mine, I don't mind."  
Ino frowned. "How about this…?" She questioned as she walked over and resting on the small amount of room left on the lounge in front of Shikamaru, laying her head on the cushioned arm rest, like Shikamaru had, she faced him while she laid next to him.  
"See, this works don't you think?" Ino questioned with a smile, as Shikamaru awkwardly pulled back and began to sit up.  
"You're a bit close… Ino." Shikamaru commented.  
"Is that bad?" Ino questioned as she leaned in close, her face an inch away from his.  
Shikamaru frowned. "What are you doing, Ino?"  
"For a smart guy, you're not smart at all, you know that?" She replied before placing a kiss softly on his lips.  
Shikamaru's face looked blank, as his dark eyes stared into her blue eyes. "I don't get it…" He replied softly.  
"I want to be with you, Shikamaru"  
"I get that part, but someone uncool like me?" Shikamaru questioned. "I'm just that lazy guy…"  
Ino smiled. "I thought that too at first, but you're an amazing ninja and person… You won't reject me, will you?"  
Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Ino's neck as he pulled her in, their lips meeting again, he felt Ino's mouth loosen slightly as she slid her tongue into his mouth, the Nara responding with his own, the two tongues caressed each other.  
Ino clearly being more skilled as she teased Shikamaru with her tongue, one of his arms gently around Ino's neck, his other hand placed firmly on her lower back, supporting her and keeping her on the lounge.  
He lowered his hand to her behind, copping a feel as he ensured she didn't fall off the lounge.  
Ino pulled back slightly sucking on Shikamaru's lip. "You seem experienced, Shikamaru" She said between each seductive suck.  
Shikamaru was definitely into it now, his hormones were raging. He was ready for anything Ino could dish out.  
He felt Ino's hands tugging on his shirt. "Take it off."  
Shikamaru pulled back slightly as he pulled his shirt off, the two then kissing passionately again, the blonde pulled out, before she began to suck on Shikamaru's neck.  
Shikamaru gulped, as Ino trailed her fingers across Shikamaru's chest, she lowered her hand and began to fondle his now hard member from the outside of his pants.  
Shikamaru let out a restrained groan. "Y-Your turn…"  
Ino pulled back from Shikamaru, quickly pulling her top off, the boy then pulling her in kissing her again, as he slowly undid the bra clumsily failing multiple times.  
Ino laughed into his mouth, as they continued their kiss, before Shikamaru finally got it undone.  
He opened his eyes, glancing down at Ino's pristine breasts, before cupping them.  
The blonde trailed her finger across his chest, down past his abs, teasing his member above his pants, before sliding her hand under the waistband of his boxers, and began to stroke his member beginning slow then speeding up.  
Shikamaru returned the favour, slipping his hand up Ino's skirt, sliding two fingers under her panties before entering her.  
Ino arched her back, moaning a couple of times. In ecstasy, Shikamaru while not experienced was naturally gifted so to speak.  
The blonde pulled back, lowering herself to his member, before taking him in her mouth. Still continuing stroking him, Ino looked up seductively, her blue eyes meeting Shikamaru's dark eyes, the boy biting his lip before thrusting slightly and letting out a loud groan before releasing.

Ino raised herself back to Shikamaru's level, before pecking him twice on the lips gently.  
"Good movie?" She questioned.

"The best."

* * *

LOL First attempt at Lime so yea, Be gentle.  
My beta is also nasty business. That is all.


End file.
